


Совершенно неподозрительные явления

by never_v_hudo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: На анонимную заявку: «Представьте, что Кара Дэнверс встречает Диану Принс, и они занимаются сексом, не узнав, кто есть кто, и обращаются со своей «человеческой» любовницей с особой бережностью, но обе продолжают говорить «сильнее» до тех пор, пока… упс»ИЛИСписок всех вещей, в которых Кара действительно достигла успехов за время пребывания на Земле: Скраббл, приготовление идеального латте, ремонт мотоциклов (долгая история), и убеждение других, что она человек.





	Совершенно неподозрительные явления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [completely unsuspicious happenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249742) by [blatant_sock_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatant_sock_account/pseuds/blatant_sock_account). 



«Демократия и Военное дело Афин: выдающаяся выставка в Национальном Музее Науки и Искуств в течение следующих шести месяцев».  
Кара Дэнверс, младшая репортёрша журнала «Catco», была отправлена на церемонию открытия, включающую экскурсию по выставке, — её новое задание. Очень важный обзор, который, если повезёт, займёт пол страницы под разделом «Ударим по жару на этих выходных!!» в предстоящем выпуске. Если подумать, простое задание.  
  
Но.  
  
      Женщина, ведущая маленькую группу по музею, женщина, которая представилась как Диана, и которая сейчас показывала на короткий, бронзовый меч на стенде в футляре, с любовью описывающая, как его листовидная форма делала его искусным и в сече, и в колющих ударах, таким нежным голосом, которым обычно говорят об особенно милом щеночке — она была  _невероятной_. И Кара не могла перестать пялиться, заметив как глаза Дианы блестели в тусклом освещении, как её губы складывались в улыбку, когда она останавливалась у экспоната, который ей особенно нравился, как её мягкий голос таил намёк на силу и уверенность, и  _загадку…_  
  
— Вам нравится сифон? — спросила Диана со знающей улыбкой, указывая на стенд рядом с Карой, от чего та чуть не выпрыгнула из туфель. В этот миг она поняла, что группа разошлась по последней комнате, оставив её и Диану одних (между прочим, в окружении боевых орудий).  
  
— О, ээ, хм. Да! — ответила Кара. — Он классный! Меня зовут Кара. Кстати.   
  
(Рао, она была сущей катастрофой рядом с хорошенькими людьми. Джеймс до сих пор любит рассказывать их друзьям, как она слишком увлеклась разглядыванием его рук и пробила плечом дверной проём в его кабинете, оставив в стене вмятину с очертаниями Кары.  
Она сочла маленьким чудом, что как-то справилась, и прошла через всю выставку, не разгромив каждый экспонат. Например, все одновременно).   
  
— Привет, Кара, — улыбка Дианы смягчилась, став тёплой и открытой (это заставило Кару подумать, что все разы, когда ей казалось, что Диана смотрела ей в глаза во время экскурсии, не были самообманом).  
  
Эта мысль придала Каре решительности, чтобы использовать уверенность Супердевушки и сказать:  
  
— Да, мне действительно понравилась экскурсия. И, знаешь, было бы просто супер поболтать с тобой ещё. Я знаю одно местечко неподалёку, в котором подают лучшее мороженое. Там можно добавлять всякие посыпки и поливки! Хм. Я бы с удовольствием показала тебе, если хочешь?   
  
      И, честно говоря, Кара приготовилась к вежливому отказу, и уже заранее начала терзаться, в основном просто надеясь, что она не выглядела как приставучка, которая околачивается возле музеев, чтобы домогаться женщин, или что-то вроде того. Но вместо этого глаза Дианы, казалось, загорелись. Она усмехнулась так мило и тёпло, что Кара захотела расплавиться, и подняла бровь таким образом, что, похоже, Кара захотела расплавиться совершенно по другим причинам.  
  
— Мороженое, говоришь?  
  


***

  
  
      (Позже, когда Диана аккуратно поставила свою переполненную до краёв креманку с мороженым на весы, несколько драже M&M’s скатилось с шаткой горки шоколадок и посыпки. Диана поймала конфетки двумя пальцами и небрежно положила их в рот, слизала шоколад и мороженое с пальцев, втянула остатки аромата с кончиков пальцев.  
Ох, Кара  _действительно_  запала на неё).   
  


***

  
  
Напряжение возрастало.  
  
      Кара решила броситься в омут с головой где-то между сдержанным с привкусом мороженого поцелуем, который они разделили сразу на крыльце кафе, и удивлённым стоном Кары, который она издала, когда Диана прижала её к двери квартиры и прихватила нижнюю губу Кары зубами. По пути к спальне, Кара потеряла свою блузку и брюки, а Диана сбросила свою рубашку с узорами, на которую Кара смотрела дольше, чем дозволялось этикетом.   
  
      Диана опустила с плечей Кары лямки бюстгальтера, прежде чем толкнуть её на кровать и приземлиться сверху, подставив руки, с достаточно громким стуком, так что Кара слегка забеспокоилась насчёт старых пружин.  
  
      Но Кара не слишком долго переживала. Только не когда Диана наклонилась вперёд и жарко припала к изгибу её шеи. Кара застонала, запустив одну руку в волосы Диане, чтобы распустить её тугие косы, в то время как другой рукой начала расстёгивать её лифчик. Это было непросто: пытаться снять красивый бюстгальтер, не разорвав ткань и не погнув косточки. Это умение Кара ещё не освоила.  
  
      Особенно… Рао,  _особенно_  учитывая то, что Диана проводила языком по её шее, дразняще целовала за ухом. Это сводило Кару с ума, и она должна была напоминать себе:  _осторожнее, осторожнее…_    
  
Громкий треск ткани вырвал Кару из её мыслей и наполнил ужасом, как если бы кто-то обрушил на них ледяной душ.  
  
— Э! — начала она, её мозг отчаянно искал оправдания. У неё был заготовлен список оправданий. Большой список с целой кучей отличных оправданий. Начиная с «Я занималась метанием ядра в колледже», заканчивая «в самом деле, твоя застёжка намного проще, чем казалась!», они были разработаны и подготовлены к произнесению в любую секунду, чтобы спасти её из любой немыслимой ситуации, в которую она когда-либо попадала. Только вот, она не могла думать ни обо одной из них. Не могла думать вообще  _ни о чём_ , кроме ощущения губ Дианы на её шее, её зубов, прикусывающих кожу почти мучительно, её мягких волос, запутавшихся в пальцах одной ей руки, и её всё ещё целой застёжке, которую Кара сжимала другой рукой.  
  
(Погодите…)  
  
(Тогда что…?)  
  
— Упс, — прямодушно сказала Диана. Она встала на локти и уставилась на чашечку бюстгальтера в своей руке. В тусклом свете комнаты Кара с трудом могла разглядеть мерцание аккуратно разорванного белья и светлой розовой ткани, ненадолго вспомнив, что сейчас на ней был надет её гарнитур с кексиками, и чуть не умерла от смущения. Диана, с виноватым видом, осторожно, почти благоговейно, отложила испорченное бельё.  
  
— Это, хм. Случается, иногда. Прости.  
  
— О, ничего, — ответила Кара. Потому что, ну правда, что ещё она могла сказать? Иногда такое случалось. И главным образом она поняла, что такое случалось не только с  _ней_. — Всё в порядке. Эм, ты всё ещё хочешь… — Кара замешкалась и жестом указала на пространство между ними.   
  
      После этого Диана усмехнулась дерзко и самодовольно, и это необъяснимо напомнило Каре волну возбуждения и адреналина, которую она чувствовала после особенно тяжелого сражения.  
  
— С удовольствием, Кара.  
  
      Кара притянула Диану обратно к себе и глубоко поцеловала, отбросив попытки правильно снять с неё лифчик, задрала его, стащила и нетерпеливо обхватила грудь Дианы ладонями, сжала её и пробежалась большими пальцами по соскам.   
  
      Диана захныкала. И хрипло простонала « _ещё_ , Кара» прямо ей в губы, в то время как сама спустилась руками вниз по животу Кары и нырнула под пояс её белья. Она замерла, спрашивая разрешения. Кара выразила согласие быстрым кивком и сдавленным страстным всхлипом. Она вскинула бёдра навстречу лёгкому неистовству пальцев Дианы, и почувствовала, что её трусики зацепились, когда она двигалась.   
  
      Диана провела одним пальцем по всей длине её щели, и Кара откинула голову, вжимаясь в подушку, всё ещё упираясь руками в грудь Дианы. Ей… ей нужно было  _сосредоточиться_ , убедиться, что она держит свою силу под контролем. Но она с трудом могла думать о чём-то ещё, кроме того, что Диана стянула её трусики до колен, и прижалась губами к подбородку, и проникла внутрь сначала одним, затем двумя пальцами.  
  
И, Рао, это было превосходно. Но  _недостаточно_.  
  
— Сильнее, — застонала Кара, насаживаясь на пальцы Дианы.   
  
Если следующий толчок Дианы и был жёстче, Кара не почувствовала.  
  
— Как тебе? — спросила Диана неуверенно, первый раз с тех пор, как они соединились в спальне Кары. Она говорила с такой неуверенностью и сомнением, словно она на самом деле могла сделать Каре  _больно_ , словно Кара хрустальная и может разлететься под её пальцами в любую секунду.  
  
(Что, по-правде говоря, было не так уж далеко от правды).  
  
Это была достаточно милая мысль, но, тем не менее, Кара недовольно вздохнула.  
  
— Позволь мне… — она прижалась к Диане сбоку, чтобы перевернуть их. Она могла бы оседлать бёдра Дианы, скакать на её пальцах, и, наконец, получить то, что ей было нужно, очень, очень развратно, и… и Диана не сдвинулась с места. Вместо этого она откинулась назад, возобновив их поцелуй, словно и не заметила попыток сдвинуть её, продолжила нежные движения пальцами, сгибая их по ходу движения так, что мыслительный процесс в голове Кары ненадолго сошёл с рельс.  
  
      Ненадолго. Кара снова попыталась чуть более сильно подтолкнуть бедро Дианы. Диана издала удивлённый звук напротив губ Кары и провела языком по языку Кары ещё раз, прежде отклониться и посмотреть на неё с поднятой бровью.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
      (Она говорила так, как, наверное, говорят с котёнком, который пытается быть устрашающим: мягко, с обожанием, с полным недоверием. Это был тон, который был, к сожалению, слишком хорошо знаком кроткой человеческой Каре Дэнверс, но в этом контексте он приобрёл другой оттенок, и Кара подавилась словами, потому что Диана развела пальцы внутри неё.  
  
— Я собиралась… ах! … Я собиралась перевернуть нас? — Кара не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос. Но когда Диана слегка провела большим пальцем по клитору Кары, её голос прозвучал беспомощно.  
  
Диана пробормотала:  
  
— Думаю, я бы предпочла держать тебя так. — И вот так просто Кара обнаружила, что её рука исчезла с бедра Дианы и была прижата к кровати, удерживаемая на месте твёрдой хваткой Дианы на запястье. — Вот так, если тебе удобно.  
  
      Так, ладно. Да, это было действительно мило, и Кара оценила отметку о прибытии. Она кивнула. С улыбкой, Диана наклонилась вперёд на локтях и поцеловала Кару в щёку, затем в уголок рта. Затем ещё раз, медленно и легко в губы, и Кара не подняла голову и облизала верхнюю губу Дианы. Кара попыталась дотянуться до головы Дианы, запустить руки в эти мягкие, прекрасные волосы, но её ладонь была прижата к матрасу, удерживаемая нежно, но твёрдо, была обездвижена, даже когда Кара изогнула руку. Диана снова начала двигаться, довольная согласием Кары, подаваясь бёдрами к её бедру, и начала большим пальцем описывать маленькие окружности вокруг её клитора, раскрыла губы, и приникла своим языком к языку Кары, застонала в её рот, когда бёдра Кары дёрнулись навстречу согнутым пальцам Дианы…  
  
Кара не могла сдвинуть свою руку! Диана прижимала её запястье! Без труда!  
  
— Всё всё всё, хватит!  
  
      Диана отклонила голову и застыла на месте, в широких глазах читалось замешательство. Она выглядела, как женщина, которой никогда прежде не говорили «хватит» в подобной ситуации. И Кара подумала, что в этом был смысл. Она с трудом могла поверить, что сама делает это сейчас.  
  
— Хм, — сказала Кара, прекрасно понимая, что неподвижные пальцы Дианы всё ещё внутри, не подающиеся вперёд, не испытывающие, но, в то же время, сводящие с ума. — Ладно, ты инопланетянка? — Диана казалась скептически настроенной, и Кара поспешно объяснила: — Нет… не то, чтобы это было  _проблемой_. Я имею в виду. И, конечно, я никому не скажу, но, знаешь. Это должно было быть легче. И было бы куда логичнее, думаю. Может быть. О, Рао. — Кара откинула голову назад и закрыла глаза. Зачем она вообще заговорила?   
  
Диана слегка нахмурилась и вытащила пальцы из Кары, аккуратно вытерла их о свои брюки.  
  
— Я не инопланетянка, — произнесла она медленно, осторожно. — А что? Это ты?  
  
— О, нет! — машинально ответила Кара. — Здесь все люди!   
  
      Так вот как обстояли дела. Две человеческие самки, с человеческой силой, даже не обратили внимания, что рука Кары была  _всё ещё_  прижата. Нормально. Не странно.  
  
— Хм, — ответила Диана. Как будто не поверив Каре. Как будто  _она_  не поверила  _Каре!_  Кара была так поглощена её недоверием, что едва заметила мягкое тепло вокруг своей талии. — Ты инопланетянка? — повторила Диана.  
  
      Список всех вещей, в которых Кара действительно достигла успехов за время пребывания на Земле: Скраббл, приготовление  _идеального_  латте, ремонт мотоциклов (долгая история), и убеждение других, что она человек. Она фыркнула, словно вопрос был самой нелепой вещью, которую ей доводилось слышать, и без труда произнесла:  
  
— Да… Я инопланетянка, — и замерла с открытым ртом и распахнутыми глазами. — Эй! Я просто  _хотела_  сказать: я — инопланетянка.   
  
Рао, она никогда, никогда в жизни не расскажет Алекс. Никогда. Диана изогнула бровь, словно её позабавило помешательство Кары.  
  
      (И какой бы подозрительной ни была ситуация, Кара ни в чём не подозревала Диану. Диана, она была  _чудесной_. И вообще, это был бы ужасно извращённый дьявольский план, даже по стандартам Кадмуса).  
  
Что ж. В любом случае она должна была минимизировать вред. Вокруг «National City» было множество инопланетян.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, да. Я инопланетянка, — сказала Кара, пытаясь успокоить своё неистово бьющееся сердце, — но я определенно работаю на секретную государственную организацию. И мой костюм лежит в моей сумке для ноутбука. — Она ахнула и закрыла рот рукой. Другая рука была прижата к боку, связанная светящимся жёлтым лассо, которое Диана сжимала в кулаке.  
  
Некоторые события обрели смысл.  
  
Диана смотрела на Кару с широко открытыми глазами. Кара в ответ уставилась на Диану. Обе одновременно сказали:  
  
— Это же…!  
  
— Ты же…!


End file.
